clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Minion Horde
"Six fast, unarmored flying attackers. Three's a crowd, six is a horde!" Summary *The Minion Horde is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4). *It summons 6 single target, short range, aerial Minions with low hitpoints. Strategy *Minion Horde can be used effectively to support higher hitpoint troops, such as Giants, eliminating any opposing ground troops and distractions for the high hitpoint troops. *If Minion Horde is ignored by the opposing player, it is able to devastate or destroy the enemy's Crown Tower. *The Horde can be directly countered by Arrows, eliminating the entire horde of Minions. **In any case where Arrows are not in your deck, other area damage spells like the Fireball can be used to effectively take out the Minions instead. **Zap is a cheaper alternative, causing each Minion to be eliminated in one hit by the Arena Towers and completely eliminating them if the Zap is 2 or more levels higher than the Minion Horde. **The Wizard is useful as a counter to the horde. He can kill Minions up to 3 levels higher than him with one shot. *An effective strategy to use is the Hog Rider and Minion Horde, followed by a Rage spell once they reach the opposing Crown Tower. If left undefended, the Hog Rider and Minion Horde can destroy a Crown Tower with ease. **However, most of the time this is not left unattended and usually gives an easy Elixir advantage, so be sure to think of that before you use this strategy. *Using Minion Horde instead of two batches of Minions saves you 1 Elixir, as the normal Minions cost 3 Elixir and spawns 3 while Minion Horde costs 5 Elixir and spawns 6. **The main disadvantage with the Minion Horde is that it can not be played easily in urgent situations, while the 3 Elixir Minions can quickly be drawn. This information could be used when planning a deck. **Also, the Minions almost never survive long enough to stack up to 6 Minions without a Mirror. Playing a Mirror on Minions takes 7 Elixir. **Another disadvantage is that both can be killed by Arrows or spells, but the Minion Horde will cause you to lose more Elixir. *Minion Horde can be used to defend against troops that target buildings, especially Balloons, as the Horde deals more damage than Minions and destroys tanks quickly. However, beware of enemy Arrows! **Also remember, arrows has a slight cast time, so it is possible to have already destroyed the troop before the arrows arrives. * One useful strategy is to use both Minion Horde and Goblin Barrel. Both of them are weak to arrows, so use either one to bait out the Arrows, and deploy the other. This can backfire, however, if an opponent has a splash damage troop such as the Wizard or Fire Spirits. * They may be strong but cannot stop some troops from physically hindering your tower. For example they can take out Giant Skeletons or Princes, but while they are at it, they reach the arena tower, dealing massive death damage or a powerful hit respectively. Keep that in mind and use troops such as Spear Goblins to stop such troops from causing hindrance to your towers. *Can be used to protect the Balloon when attacking. Trivia *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Minion Horde's range to 2.5 (from 3) but their effective range is unchanged. *The Minions in the card picture of Minion Horde are more pale in skin colour compared to the regular Minions, most likely due to the lighting of the area they are in. They also appear to be wearing pale reddish-purple fingerless gloves, as opposed to the indigo gloves worn by the regular Minions. **However, the Minions of Minion Horde are visually identical to the regular Minions in battle. *The Minions on the card appear to have purple eyes despite the fact that their eyes are red in battle. *A lone Level 13 Minion does 123 DPS but you have to multiply that by 6 for the Minion Horde, for a total of 738 DPS overall. This figure is surpassed only by a few other troop cards such as the Skeleton Army (1,220 DPS total at max level, but more vulnerable) and the Three Musketeers (768 DPS, but much more expensive). fr:Horde de gargouillesde:Lakaienhorde Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards